paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters
Alex Alex is an accomplice of Bain and his crew. He is the helicopter pilot in the missions Heat Street, Panic Room, and the crane operator in Undercover. In Heat Street, the crew decides to call Alex for pickup after their getaway driver, Bruce, was killed. Alex tells the group to move to higher ground, forcing them to fight their way through the city. Alex then flies in and picks them up. In Panic Room, Alex assists the team by dropping a bag of C4 on the roof. There is a chance he may miss and drop the bag onto the balcony - or even backyard - instead. After the team blows a hole in the roof, Alex lowers a winch to attach to the panic room and lifts it out of the building. In Undercover, Alex operates a crane. His job is to lift Taxman's limousine onto the roof. If he succeeds, Bain will say he knew he could trust Alex. If Alex drops the limousine on the balcony instead, Bain will say he was an idiot for hiring Alex again. In Diamond Heist and No Mercy, Bain will attempt to pick up the crew via helicopter. It is not specified who is the pilot in these levels, but the helicopter resembles the one Alex used in Heat Street. Alex is voiced by Ulf Andersson, who also voices Wolf. Bank manager The bank manager is employed by First World Bank. At the start of the heist, the crew searches for him, as he has the keycard to the server room where their inside man stashed some heist-critical gear. The bank manager has the obvious appearance of upper management and is easily spotted by his vest. If he spawns in the drill area, then he will have a phone conversation about the investigation of the crew's inside man. Players can either kill the bank manager or tie him down for his keycard. Newspapers found throughout No Mercy and Counterfeit state that the crew murdered the bank manager. His face is based on Overkill developer Bo Andersson. Bruce Bruce is an accomplice of the crew during the Heat Street heist. Near the beginning of the heist, he is ordered by Bain to pick up the crew. However, surprised by the large number of law enforcers, he is shot by the police before he reaches the crew and crashes into a fence. There is a chance you can find a stash of money in the trunk of his crashed car. CFO The CFO (Chief Financial Officer) of the Garnet Group is a civilian in the Diamond Heist. If the codes for the vault do not work, then the CFO will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will attempt to negotiate the CFO's life with Mr. Garnet for access to the vault. Negotiations can fail, as Mr. Garnet "couldn't care less about him." The CFO may give the codes himself and have the vault open immediately without a time lock. Otherwise, he will be executed by being dropped through the skylight of the atrium, but not before revealing that Garnet's son, Ralph, is in attendance at the Garnet Group party being held on the 23rd floor. Chavez Chavez is the leader of a drug cartel that the crew robs during the Panic Room heist. He carries the key to the panic room, and can be easily identified by the orange sports jersey he wears with his name on the back. He is the subject of the "You can run but you can't hide" achievement. He is also modeled after the level designer for Panic Room. Because he is a gangster, he can be killed without a trade or cash penalty incurring. Chinese prisoner The Chinese prisoner is a Chinese national that the crew is tasked with rescuing in the Green Bridge heist. After opening the prison transport in which he was carried, he is escorted to a construction site and extracted via Skyhook. He responds to the codeword "Giant." According to Bain, he is worth millions. George George is a plane pilot whom the crew employs during the Green Bridge heist, where he extracts the Chinese prisoner via Skyhook. Matt Matt is a criminal who betrays the crew in the Heat Street heist. At the beginning of the heist, he takes the briefcase that the crew are after and flees from them in a van, leading them on a chase to retrieve it. The crew finds his van crashed at Inkwell Industrial, and must burn Matt alive to force him to exit the van. Once out, the crew finds that he cuffed the briefcase to his arm. Because they do not have the tools to detach the briefcase or his arm, they must escort Matt to the top of a hill where he is extracted by Alex. Matt's voice actor is an American living in London.http://twitter.com/Overkill_tm/status/205744219808202752He is modeled after an Overkill employee. Mr. Garnet Nathan Garnet is the founder, CEO (Chief Executive Officer), and namesake of the Garnet Group. If the vault codes fail during the Diamond Heist, then he negotiates with Bain. He sometimes "couldn't care less" about the CFO, but always opens the vault when the life of his son RalphGarnet is at stake. Ralph Garnet Ralph is the son of Mr. Garnet. He wears a pink shirt, white suit, and has a ponytail. In the Diamond Heist, if the vault codes fail and the CFOdoes not provide the new ones, then Ralph will be taken hostage and escorted to Bain, who will successfully trade Ralph's life to Mr. Garnet for access to the vault. Mr. Mitchell Mr. Mitchell (pronounced MEE-shell), on the surface, a golf coach for a respectable country club. Under the surface, a professional money launderer, counterfeiter, and a master criminal. His and Wilson's money plates are the targets in the Counterfeit heist. "Taxman" "Taxman" is an employee of the IRS who is making a $25-million deal with a large corporation. He is the main target of Undercover, where he is abducted, beaten and interrogated by the crew. His name is Mr. Eugene Sturr, he is modeled and voiced after Almir Listo, producer at Overkill Software. Category:Characters